The Strange Farewell
by CherryFoxy13
Summary: Naruto sudah merancang kencan romantis dengan sang kekasih di pikirannya, namun kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?/"A-aku akan ke Amerika dan tinggal di sana beberapa tahun untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku, Sakura-chan."/Kencan romantis? Akan berbeda kalau Sakura yang merencanakannya./For #4LoveShots Event #HanaToSora #Dates #2/DLDR/Absurd/RnR...?


**The Strange Farewell**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang sebuah kencan? Pasti taman hiburan, menonton bioskop dan menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengan kekasih tercinta di tempat-tempat romantis lalu saat kencan itu berakhir dan mengantarkan gadismu pulang, ciuman mesra akan menjadi _ending_ yang membahagiakan di hari spesial itu.

Setidaknya itulah rentetan kejadian yang hadir di kepala kuning Naruto saat ini. Dengan cengiran rubah khas miliknya ia melangkah berdampingan dengan gadis _bubblegum_ yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Nah, kita sampai." Seruan girang dari Sakura membuat pikiran-pikiran senang Naruto terhenti seketika, dengan sangat semangat ia mendongak menatap tempat yang Sakura tentukan untuk menjadi tujuan kencan mereka saat ini dan…

"HAH?"

 _Ocean_ itu membulat sempurna dengan mulut yang menganga tiada tara. Sumpah demi apapun juga, kenapa sekarang ia malah kembali di depan pagar rumahnya? Tadi Sakura bilang sudah sampai _'kan_? Oh atau jangan-jangan ini hanya semacam _background_ -nya saja ya? Mungkin Sakura- _chan'_ nya itu membuat seolah-olah ini memang rumahnya untuk mengerjainya, ya mungkin memang begitu.

"Ayo kita masuk ke rumahmu, Naruto."

"Hah?" Naruto tidak tuli _'kan_? Baru saja Sakura bilang ini rumahnya? Jadi, ini memang benar-benar rumahnya ya? Tapi, kenapa Sakura memilih?

"Ayo, masuk katanya mau kencan." Bukan Haruno Sakura namanya kalau ia bisa untuk sabar. Dengan sangat tidak elit, jemari lentik Sakura menggenggam lengan Naruto dan menggeretnya untuk memasuki rumah bercat kuning itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-Ooc/Rush/AU/Typos/Absurd/and another mistake-**

 **Dedicated for Event #4LoveShots #HanaToSora #Dates #2**

 **Dont Like? I think you're smart enough to dont read :)**

 **^Enjoys Reading^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"S-sakura- _chan_ bukankah kita akan kencan?"

Oke! Naruto harus memperjelas semuanya. Keanehan saat Sakura memintanya menjemput gadis itu dengan berjalan kaki masih bisa ia tolerir, karena mungkin Sakura ingin lebih romantis dengan berjalan bersama diselingi obrolan-obrolan yang mengasyikan lagipula jarak rumahnya dengan rumah Sakura tidaklah jauh karena memang mereka berdua bertetangga dan sedari tadi Sakura hanya berjalan memutar arah untuk kembali ke rumahnya yang bersebelahan dengan rumah gadis itu sendiri? Sakura tidak gila _'kan_? Dan sekarang? Masa iya mereka berkencan di rumahnya sendiri! Sakura pasti becanda!

"Sakura _-chan_ ayolah untuk apa kita ke sini?" Nada merajuk sudah terdengar merdu keluar dari mulut Naruto yang sedari tadi sudah misuh-misuh sendiri.

Perlahan. Sakura melirikan bola matanya, gaadis itu penasaran dengan ekspresi Naruto saat ini seperti apa. _Gotcha!_ Ia benar-benar lucu dengan muka merajuknya! Mau tak mau Sakura menahan mati-matian tawanya yang bisa menggelegar kapan saja. Tidak. Sakura tidak mau membuat Naruto semakin mengambek hanya karena ia menertawakannya begitu puas.

"Naruto? Sakura? Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Bukankah…" Kushina melihat ada yang aneh dengan gelagat anak tunggalnya itu. Mulutnya mengerucut seperti itu? Ah. Sepertinya calon menantunya melakukan hal yang menyenangkan. Kushina terkikik di dalam hati. "…seharusnya kalian kencan?"

Melihat seringai yang tercetak jelas di wajah _kaa-chan_ tercinta membuat Naruto memutar netranya tidak jelas. Sungguh ia sangat malu saat ini, bagaimana tidak? Sedari pagi dia terus-menerus menceritakan pada _kaa-chan_ nya itu kalau ia akan kencan romantis dengan Sakura-nya dan sekarang yang ada ia malah di sini bersama Sakura. Romantis apanya coba? Arghhh~ setelah ini ia pasti akan digodai mati-matian oleh _kaa-chan_ cantiknya itu.

"Iya _baa-chan_ kita akan kencan di sini. Tak apa _'kan_?" sahut Sakura dengan menampilkan satu tarikan senyum manisnya kontras dengan Naruto yang sedang cengo berlebihan di tempatnya.

"Oh tentu saja tidak apa, pasti lebih 'romantis' kencan di rumah sendiri, iya _'kan_?" Kushina sengaja menekan kata 'romantis' untuk menggoda anak tunggalnya satu itu dan setelah itu ia berjalan menjauh dari dua sejoli itu dengan suara tawa yang berkelekar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto masih mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sudah hampir satu jam lebih mereka duduk di kamarnya berdua seperti ini ditemani buku-buku yang berserakan. Ia melirik Sakura yang sedang fokus dengan buku yang ia pandangi dengan sedikit menggores-gores pensilnya, sepertinya gadis itu sedang mengerjakan satu soal, entahlah tapi yang pasti Sakura seolah tidak menganggapnya ada sekarang. Ayolah dimana romantisnya kalau seperti ini?! Arghhhhh~ Naruto mengerang dalam hati dan mengeluarkan beberapa gerutuan.

Sebenarnya bukan Sakura tak sadar kalau sedari tadi Naruto tampak bosan dengan beberapa buku yang ia kerjakan dan baca. Hanya saja, mau bagaimana lagi? Sebentar lagi _'kan_ ujian masuk universitas dan ia ingin sekali masuk Universitas Konoha, universitas terbaik di kota kecilnya ini.

"Kau tidak suka kencan denganku, Naruto?"

"Eh?" Naruto meringis melihat raut galak Sakura saat ini. "B-bukan begitu kok, Sakura _-chan~._ Aku hanya sedang tidak selera belajar saja hehehehehe." Semoga saja jawabannya ini tidak membuat Sakuranya marah. Naruto menggaruk pipi dengan kumis kucingnya perlahan. "Jangan marah ya, Sakura _-chan_." Naruto kembali berucap setelah ia merasa tak ada tanggapan dari Sakura.

"Hah~ kamu tidak suka ya berkencan denganku? Coba aku tanya menurutmu kencan itu apa, _baka_?" Sakura bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya lalu duduk bersila di hadapan Naruto yang masih tengkurap dan mendongakan kepalanya. _Sapphire_ di sana terlihat sedikit berpikir, mungkin sedang menimang-nimang jawaban apa yang tepat.

"Em tentu saja berduaan dan melakukan hal-hal romantis dengan pasangan kita _'kan_? Memang apa lagi?" Dan setelah menjawab mau tak mau Naruto ikut duduk bersila di hadapan Sakura membuat mereka berhadapan di atas kasur milik Naruto ini.

"Katanya ingin menjadi arsitek hebat dan membangun sebuah wonderland di kota kecil tercinta kita ini? Masa artian kencan saja sangat dangkal di pikiranmu!" Sakura mendengus kasar sembari menggelengkan kepalanya tidak menyangka dengan jawaban yang dituturkan Naruto tersebut. Sedangkan, sang penjawab hanya bisa menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

"Ya lagipula tidak ada hubungannya dengan menjadi arsitek, Sakura _-chan_!" Naruto mencoba mengeluarkan kalimat pembelaan membuat Sakura semakin mendengus dengan senyum miring menghias wajah ayunya. "Ada kok, kalau menjawab hal seperti itu kamu tidak kreatif bagaiamana bisa kau membuat sebuah _wonderland_ yang hebat? Jangan bilang kau melupakan hal tersebut?" Senyum kemenangan terukir dengan jelas di wajah porselen Sakura saat ini. Yap. Dalam hal perdebatan seperti ini pasti otak Naruto tidak bisa membalas kata-kata penyanggah Sakura seperti barusan.

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak, Sakura _-chan_! Itu kan janji seumur hidupku untukmu! Jadi, mana mungkin aku melupakannya! Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk menepatinya!" sahut Naruto dengan mengacungkan jempolnya tepat di hadapan wajah Sakura.

Melihat Naruto yang kembali semangat, Sakura ikut mengembangkan senyum lebarnya. "Yosh! _Ganbatte ne_ , Naruto! Aku yakin kau pasti bisa!"

"Tentu saja!"

"Maka dari itu aku mengganti acara kencan kita dengan belajar bersama seperti ini agar kita berdua bisa masuk ke Universitas Konoha! Universitas terbaik di kota ini, nanti kita selalu berdua karena satu kampus, kau masuk jurusan arsitektur dan aku kedokteran!" Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Naruto menelan ludah. Bukan apa-apa kepulangan orang tuanya kemari yaitu untuk membawanya ke Amerika dan tinggal bersama mereka selama beberapa tahun ke depan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di sana.

Iris _ocean_ itu menerawang jauh masuk ke dalam dunianya sendiri. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa dunia sekitarnya menjadi senyap, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya satu hal. Bagaimana menyampaikan rencana orang tuanya itu pada Sakura? Sungguh Naruto tak ingin melihat Sakura sedih dan kecewa.

"Oh ya aku belum memberi tahu arti kencan menurutku ya?! Kali ini menurut diriku sendiri bukan dari Ino seperti dulu loh!" Sakura berujar antusias dengan mata yang sudah berbinar-binar. Beberapa detik Naruto tak merespon, Sakura merasa ada yang aneh. Apa kekasihnya ini sedari tadi melamun ya?

"Narutooo~"

Sakura jengkel karena Naruo tetap tak mengindahkan teriakannya sedari tadi. Apa yang salah memang dari omongannya barusan sampai membuat Naruto melamun seperti ini? Atau apa yang dilamunkan si _baka_ satu ini sampai-sampai ia berani mengabaikannya?

PLETAK!

Dan satu jitakan mendarat dengan manis di kepala kuning Naruto yang membuatnya langsung meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, Sakura _-chan_? Memang apa salahku?" Bibir Naruto sedikit mengerucut membuat Sakura mendengus kembali. Bagaimana Sakura tidak jengkel? Dia mengabaikannya dan dia tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun? Benar-benar menyebalkan, bukan?

" _Baka_! Sedari tadi kau tidak mendengarkanku, hah?!"

 _Blue sapphire_ di seberang sana mengerjap mencoba memahami apa yang baru saja Sakura tuturkan. "Eh? Memang kau bicara apa, Sakura _-chan_?"

"Tidak tahu." _Emerald_ milik Sakura berputar cepat menandakan ia sedikit mengambek karena ulah pengabaian yang dilakukan Naruto tadi. Dan Naruto tahu betul watak Sakura satu ini, akhirnya ia hanya bisa meringis dan unjuk gigi pada Sakura. " _Gomen ne_ , Sakura _-chan_! Aku tadi sedikit melamun. Ayo ulangi lagi, aku janji kali ini aku pasti mendengarkanmu!"

"Sayang sekali baka aku sudah tidak berselera untuk membahasnya lagi," ujar Sakura sembari menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit meledek pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Oke! Naruto juga sudah hafal tabiat Sakura satu ini. Kalau sudah tidak didengarkan seperti itu pasti Sakura-nya tidak akan melanjutkan lagi hal tersebut.

"Tapi, Naruto..." Sakura kembali berlisan membuat Naruto menyipitkan netranya pertanda bahwa ia sedang serius dan penasaran dengan apa yang akan dituturkan dari mulut Sakura kali ini, "...aku penasaran dengan hal yang sedang kau lamunkan tadi?"

Kali ini Naruto sedikit menegang, memang apa yang bisa ia katakan saat ini? Melihat Naruto menegang di tempatnya membuat alis Sakura sedikit menukik. Sunguh firasat Sakura mengatakan sedang ada hal yang disembunyikan Naruto darinya dan awas saja kalau sampai hal itu benar, ia akan benar-benar marah. Memangnya sejak kapan di antara mereka ada rahasia seperti ini? Tidak biasanya si _baka_ itu merahasiakan suatu hal darinya.

"Naruto kenapa kau diam saja? Jangan bilang kalau kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku? Oh sejak kapan memangnya kau rahasia-rahasiaan denganku, hah?! Aku tidak suka itu." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dengan tangan yang sudah melipat di depan dada. Wajahnya sudah sangat tidak bersahabat membuat Naruto kembali meringis.

"B-bukan bermaksud merahasiakannya darimu, Sakura _-chan_ , aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat saja?" Sakura tahu jawaban Naruto sedikit meragu dan biasanya Naruto akan melakukan hal ini di saat hal ia sembunyikan cukup besar. Bukan apa-apa, mengenal Naruto dari zaman putih-merah benar-benar membuat Sakura hafal di luar kepala sifat pemuda pirang satu ini.

"Memang apa hal yang kau sembunyikan itu? Katakan sekarang juga!"

"Tapi, saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat, Sakura- _chan_." Sakura mengatupkan mulutnya sejenak. Kenapa Naruto bisa sekeras kepala ini? Biasanya ia akan selalu mengalah pada dirinya. "Percaya padaku Naruto saat ini adalah saat yang paling tepat. Katakan padaku sekarang, _onegai_."

Mendengar satu kata permohonan dari Sakura membuat Naruto sedikit menghela napas, ia paling tidak bisa menolak permohonan seorang Haruno Sakura. Mungkin memang saat ini adalah saat yang paling tepat? Ya mungkin dan semoga saja.

"A-aku akan ke Amerika dan tinggal di sana beberapa tahun untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku, Sakura _-chan_."

Sakura sedikit mengerjapkan _emerald_ nya mencoba mencerna baik-baik setiap untaian kata yang baru saja Naruto tuturkan tersebut. Apa katanya barusan? Naruto akan pergi ke Amerika dan akan tinggal di sana selama beberapa tahun? Amerika? Astaga bayangkan seberapa jauh jarak antara Konoha-Amerika ini. Bahkan Jepang dan Amerika itu berbeda benua dan untuk menempuhnya pun harus menyeberangi dua samudera.

Lalu, itu sama saja artinya Naruto akan meninggalkannya sendirian di sini, bukan? Kenapa harus sekarang di saat ia rasanya benar-benar tidak mampu kehilangan pemuda tersebut. Tanpa Sakura sadari ia sudah menunduk dalam dengan rembesan air mata yang mulai meniti sedikit demi sedikit.

Memang tak akan ada perpisahan yang tak menyakitkan, bukan?

Sakura tak sanggup untuk tak menitikan air mata mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan. Serasa ada yang menikam uluh hatinya, menyayatnya perlahan dan luka itu memang tak nampak namun sakitnya sangat ia rasakan.

"S-sakura- _chan_? Kau tidak apa-apa _'kan_? Aku mohon jangan seperti ini, sudah kubilang tadi _'kan_ kalau saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi kau malah memaksaku seperti tadi."

Helaan napas dalam terdengar dari mulut Naruto, ia tahu semuanya pasti akan menjadi seperti ini. Sungguh perasaan bersalah kini menggerogoti uluh hati pemuda pirang itu. Ia tidak pernah ingin sekalipun melihat gadis yang begitu ia cintai itu menangis karenanya, bersedih dan merasa kecewa terhadap dirinya, ia tak ingin melakukan hal itu, karena hal itu memang pantangan keras dalam hidupnya.

"Kumohon Sakura _-chan_ kau jangan seperti ini. Orang tuaku yang meminta karena sudah lama aku tidak pernah tinggal bersama mereka. Kali ini aku tidak bisa menolak seperti dulu saat aku masih sekolah, Sakura- _chan._ " Naruto melirih membuat Sakura sekuat tenaga meredam isak tangisnya juga menyembunyikan semua luka yang akan timbul itu. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh egois, bukan haknya melarang Naruto untuk mendapatkan pendidikan yang lebih layak, seharusnya ia mendukungnya bukan malah bersedih seperti ini. Kenapa ia malah menjadi cengeng begini?

"M-maaf, Naruto. Aku hanya _shock_ saja, kenapa baru memberitahuku sekarang? Seharusnya kau memberitahuku dari dulu jadi aku tidak perlu sekaget itu _'kan_? Aku mendukungmu Naruto! Dengan belajar di Amerika kau pasti bisa lebih mudah meraih cita-citamu, kan? Bukankah di sana ada perguruan tinggi yang memiliki jurusan arsitektur terbaik?! Aku selalu mendukungmu Naruto, apapun itu apalagi hal yang bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih baik ini," ucap Sakura diakhiri satu tarikan senyum yang bisa ia ukir sebaik mungkin.

Bohong. Naruto tahu Sakura tengah bohong padanya kini. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Sakura tidak suka dengan kepergiannya ke Amerika yang membuat mereka harus berpisah dan menahan rindu cukup lama karena pasalnya ia pun merasakannya. Ia sangat tidak ingin dipisahkan dari gadis merah muda di hadapannya ini, tapi ini semua memang demi kebaikannya dan ia tidak bisa menolak keinginan orang tuanya.

"Aku tahu kau sedih bukan akan berpisah denganku? Tapi kau tahu? Kita masih bisa saling memberi kabar, bukan? Di zaman secanggih ini jarak sangat bisa dipupus." Untaian kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto tersebut membuat Sakura menghela napas diiringi anggukan kecil. Benar memang apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan, masih ada handphone bukan yang bisa memupus jarak sejauh apapun itu?

Beberapa detik berlalu. Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi terbekukan, tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suara karena jiwa mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Karena memang tidak bisa dipungkiri oleh siapapun bahwa berjauhan bukanlah hal mudah untuk dilalui.

"Di Amerika sana pasti banyak gadis cantik. Lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan kita, Naruto." Satu kalimat tiba-tiba saja lolos dengan mulus dari mulut Sakura membuat Naruto melotot tidak percaya. Kenapa Sakura harus berbicara seperti itu? Kenapa hanya karena ia akan melanjutkan pendidikan di Amerika mereka harus mengakhiri hubungan ini? Apa Sakura sebegitu tidak percaya pada dirinya? Apa Sakura berpikir bahwa perasaannya ini hanyalah main-main?

Memang Naruto akui Amerika-Jepang itu memang sangat jauh tapi apa harus membuat hubungan mereka berakhir? Tak bisakah Sakura membiarkan ini sebagai ujian untuk menguji hubungan mereka dan menguji seberapa besar perasaan masing-masing?

"Jangan gila, Sakura _-chan_! Apa maksudnya itu?! Kau mau bilang kalau kau bosan denganku begitu?! Jangan memberi alasan konyol untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita! Kalau kau memang sudah bosan bilang saja bosan tidak usah membawa-bawa hal ini segala!"

Suara Naruto mulai meninggi. Ia sedikit kalap membuat Sakura sedikit tertohok di tempatnya. Apa Sakura salah? Ia tidak bermaksud untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka bahkan sangat tidak ingin, ia hanya tidak ingin egois dengan mengekang pemuda ini. Itu saja, apa itu salah?

"Apa yang kau katakan _, baka_? Jangan salah paham begitu! Aku hanya tidak ingin membatasimu saja, kalau misal kau suka dengan salah satu perempuan di sana aku tidak ingin menghalangimu, aku tidak ingin karena kau sudah punya aku, kau jadi tidak bisa bebas melirik para gadis di sana…aku hanya ingin…membebaskanmu…itu saja." Suara Sakura melirih di akhir kalimat.

Naruto menghela napas mencoba mengontrol emosinya yang bisa kapan saja meluap. "Apa kau masih belum percaya padaku? Apa kau pikir perasaan bertahun-tahun ini main-main? Aku mencintaimu dan seterusnya pun akan begitu adanya. Tidak akan ada satu pun gadis yang bisa menggantikanmu di hatiku, Sakura _-chan_. Apa kau tak mengerti juga?"

Nada memelas terdengar begitu jelas disertai nada kecewa mendalam. Naruto mendesah kasar, sungguh ia tak mengerti kenapa Sakura bisa begitu entengnya mengatakan putus. Apa selama ini hubungan yang mereka jalani dan hari-hai yang mereka lalui hanya sebuah keisengan semata?

"Aku tak habis pikir, Sakura _-chan_ , aku tak mengerti bagaimana otakmu bekerja." Naruto kembali berlisan membuat Sakura semakin menghela napas. Kenapa Naruto tak mau mengerti alasan ia berbicara seperti itu? Apa ia sangat salah di mata pemuda itu saat ini? Apa kata-katanya begitu menyakiti Naruto?

"Aku tidak berniat seperti yang kau pikirkan, Naruto. Kau yang tidak mengerti bukan aku." Sakura mengerang frustasi, kenapa malah menjadi salah paham begini coba?! Kenapa Naruto tidak bisa mengerti juga kenapa ia berbicara seperti itu.

" _Gomenasi. Gomen…gomen…gomen ne_ , Naruto. Maaf kalau perkataanku menyakitimu tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku pikir seharusnya kau mengerti."

Kalimat Sakura hanya bisa terbawa oleh belaian angin yang menemani mereka. Naruto tidak ada niat untuk menyahuti, pemuda pirang itu masih terlihat sedikit kecewa membuat Sakura juga tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Mereka lebih memilih diam dalam ribuan bahasa yang sebenarnya bisa mereka ucapkan untuk memperjelas semua keadaan yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius begini. Sakura tak menyangka kencan yang ditemani buku-buku pelajaran ini seharusnya menjadi kencan yang menarik tapi malah berakhir seperti ini? Dan Naruto pun tak habis pikir apa harus kencan aneh ini menjadi kencan terakhir mereka.

Entah berapa ratus detik mereka lewati dengan duduk diam berhadapan seperti ini hingga akhirnya helaan napas panjang Naruto kembali terdengar membuat Sakura mendongak melihat wajah _tan_ pemuda itu. _Emerald_ itu menangkap _blue sapphire_ yang sedang menatapnya dalam, sedikit menusuk dan membuatnya terhipnotis. Diam tak bergerak bahkan saat tangan kekar Naruto menyentuh pundaknya dan sedikit memperpendek jarak antara mereka.

"Sakura tolong dengarkan aku." Sakura masih diam, membeku di tempatnya karena entah mengapa Sakura merasa semua pergerakannya kelu. Gadis itu cukup tahu kalau Naruto sedang serius kali ini. Dengar saja bahkan ia tak mengucapkan _'chan'_ di belakang namanya.

"Seberapapun jauh jarak yang memisahkanku denganmu, memisahkan hati kita. Seberapa lamapun waktu tega untuk membuatku tidak bisa melihat dan memandangmu seperti ini. Seberapa banyak pun gadis cantik di sekelilingku. Tapi, hatiku ini, jantungku ini hanya berdetak kencang dan bertalu-talu indah saat bersamamu, saat mendengar suaramu, saat menyebut namamu, saat mendengar nama indahmu, saat membayangkanmu dan setiap detik saat aku teringat padamu."

Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menuntut telapak tangan gadis merah muda itu untuk menyentuh dadanya, membuktikan pada gadis itu bahwa perasaannya tulus. Membiarkan gadis itu merasakan sendiri debaran jantungnya saat ini.

Di tempatnya Sakura masih tidak dapat berkutik, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang menahan perasaan bahagia yang meluap di dalam dada namun tak bisa ia ucapkan. Darahnya tiba-tiba berdesir mendengar kalimat panjang Naruto tersebut. Menurutmu gadis mana yang tidak akan bahagia saat pemuda yang sangat ia cintai juga mencintainya seperti itu?

"Naruto…"

"Belum. Diamlah. Aku masih belum selesai berbicara dan kau masih harus mendengarkan." Sakura mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat mendengar kalimat tegas Naruto barusan. Tak tahu kenapa ia yang biasanya bisa begitu saja menentang pemuda itu kali ini rasanya ia tidak mampu.

"Jadi, Sakura- _chan_ apa yang harus kau ragukan dariku? Katakan hal seperti apa lagi yang harus kulakukan agar kau bisa percaya padaku? Percaya pada perasaan tulusku ini? Jangan ragukan itu kumohon karena itu sungguh menyakiti hatiku."

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, dan di sana Sakura masih diam, ia masih belum sadar dengan yang terjadi. Ia masih belum percaya, bagaimana bisa Naruto berkata seperti itu? Seorang pemuda berisik seperti Naruto? Oh ayolah Sakura merasa belum mengenal Naruto lebih jauh. Hingga akhirnya sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah tiba-tiba terasa menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. _Emerald_ di sana membulat seketika dan sedetik kemudian ia hanya bisa membalas ciuman yang ditawarkan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto itu sedang berkencan dengan Sakura _, mendokusai_." Pemuda dengan ikatan rambut seperti nanas itu menguap malas melihat tingkah gadis pirang keras kepala di sebelahnya.

"Sakura tidak sedang berkencan pemalas! Dia itu sedang belajar bersama dengan Naruto! Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?!" Ino-gadis pirang di sebelah Shikamaru si pemuda nanas itu- menatap tajam pemuda jangkung tersebut membuat yang dilirik memutar bola matanya bosan.

" _Tsk_ , dasar gadis merepotkan. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Kenapa kau tak percaya padaku? Naruto itu teman baikku."

"Dan Sakura juga sahabat baikku. Baiklah ayo kita buktikan!"

Shikamaru mengerjapkan matanya perlahan ia tidak mengerti dengan tindak tanduk Ino kali ini, akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah saat gadis pirang itu menggeretnya mendekat pada sebuah rumah bercat kuning. Lagipula selain itu apa yang bisa lakukan? Menolaknya? Bisa mati sekarang juga kalau ia melakukan hal itu.

" _Tsk_ , kenapa malah ke rumah Naruto, Ino?"

Ino masih tak mau menjawab ia menekan bel rumah Naruto dengan sedikit tergesa membuat Shikamaru kembali menggeleng. Kenapa ia harus punya sahabat kesayangan seperti Ino?

Setelah bel beberapa kali ditekan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut merah panjangnya keluar. Iris wanita tersebut sedikit menyipit melihat sepasang pemuda dan pemudi di hadapannya.

"Bibi, bukankah Sakura dan Naruto ada di dalam? Boleh kami masuk? Mereka sedang belajar bersama _'kan_? Tadi Sakura juga mengundang kami untuk belajar bersama." Mulut Kushina kembali terkatup rapat karena saat ia ingin berucap mengatakan ada keperluan apa tapi gadis pirang itu malah mendahuluinya.

"Ah, tentu saja Ino- _chan_ , Shikamaru. Mereka sedang di kamar Naruto."

Mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kushina barusan membuat Ino memandang Shikamaru seolah memberitahunya bahwa kali ini ia menang sedangkan pemuda jangkung berambut nanas itu hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan tentu saja itu membuat Ino mendengus kasar.

Dengan perasaan penasaran yang membuncah di ubun-ubun, Ino langsung pamit pada Kushina dan menyeret Shikamaru untuk terus mengikutinya. Setelah sampai di depan kamar Naruto, ia berhenti melangkah sebentar, ada perasaan ragu untuk membukanya. Tapi…

Cklek…

Pemandangan yang tersuguhi membuat Ino menganga dan Shikamaru berdecak dengan memalingkan mukanya. Mereka berdua bersemu seketika sedangkan dua sejoli yang sedang berciuman itu sontak kaget dan melepas pugutan mereka.

"Ino?" Sakura meringis karena kejadian pribadi tadi dipergoki oleh sahabat karibnya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku sudah memperingati Ino kalau kalian sedang berkencan tapi ia masih tetap memaksa, _mendokusai_." Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya disusul delikan tajam dari Ino.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa perkataanku benar kalau kalian sedang belajar bersama bukan berkencan dan aku ingin ikut belajar bersama dengan kalian. Apa boleh? Apa kami mengganggu?" Ino sediki menggaruk pipinya, ia merasa sangat berdosa saat ini.

"Ah, kami memang belajar bersama kok!" Sakura menampilkan deretan giginya. "Dibarengi dengan berkencan tentunya," susul Naruto santai membuat Sakura mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

Satu cengiran rubah milik Naruto membuat Sakura mendengus. Dan akhirnya kencan yang Naruto bayangkan tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kencan romantis? Akan berbeda kalau Sakura yang merencanakannya.

 **.**

 **Fi** **n**

* * *

 **A/n: Apa yang sudah dibuat oleh saya di atas? Duh pasti absurd banget ya? Mau gimana lagi ide yang terlintas cuma itu dan ini pun ngetiknya disela-sela nugas/?/ jadi maafkan saya kalau ternyata feelnya nol/mojok/plakk**

 **Ini fic ke #2 persembahan dari grup #HanaToSora yang beranggotakan Aika Namikaze, Yola Shika-Ino, White Azalea dan saya sendiri dengan tema #Dates. Saya senang bisa satu kelompok dengan kalian*BigHug***

 **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca fic abal satu ini dan akhir kata bolehkah saya meminta review dari kalian semua? :D jangan lupa untuk membaca fic tema dates lainnya!^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^Review, Please!^**


End file.
